Smurfs Love Story
by Dancintune
Summary: We all know Vanity believes he is the most beautiful thing in the world, but then he finds someone where his handsome face only a close second. Please Review!


**Before you read, I combine the movies with the original cartoon in this story. So some things you may think are a bit strange are actually from the cartoon, in case you have never seen it. ENJOY!**

It was a beautiful day in Smurfs village. Papa was working on his potions, Hefty was doing cardio, Smurfette and Vexy were doing each other's hair, Brainy was, of course, lecturing smurfs about things they don't care about and so on. "Hey, Smurfette, why don't we ask Papa if we can go back to see Master Winslow?" Vexy asked. "Well, we could try. Let's go." Smurfette said. They both went to Papa's house. "Hello, girls. What can I do for you?" Papa asked. "Papa, we were wondering if we can go back to New York and see Patrick and Grace again." Smurfette said. "Well, I don't know. I do have some extra crystals. Why not? But Smurfette, you may need to bring your wand. Just in case of an emergency." Papa said. Smurfette and Vexy cheered. They gathered the smurfs together. They decided Papa, Grouchy, Clumsy, Vanity, Smurfette, and Vexy would go. Papa got the crystals and they each had their own travel bags. Vanity on the other hand, had like 8 suitcases. "Sheesh, Vanity, what do you need all those bags for?" Grouchy asked. "This face doesn't become perfect on it's own. Of course I was born with such a fantastic complexion." Vanity said, staring at himself in his mirror. "Vanity, one day you might meet the perfect girl and she might not want to be with you because you are looking at yourself more than her." Vexy said. "If I meet the perfect girl, I will look at her and me at the same time through the reflection. Besides, I don't need a woman. I have me and my handsome face." He said. "Everyone take one" Papa said, handing out the crystals. "Now remember. I only have enough smurf berries for a few days. If we are running low, we have to go home. Is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded. They each took their crystals.

Meanwhile in New York, Grace was decorating the apartment for their daughter. Grace will explain her later. Blue was making a card for his big sister. Suddenly the portal came through. And all the smurfs shot through. Grace ran over to hug them. "Oh its so good to have you all here." She said. Blue ran over to them. "Smurfs!" He said. "Hello, Grace. Blue. We thought we would visit for a while. Is that alright?" Papa asked. "You guys are welcome here anytime you want. Today is a very special day. Our daughter is coming home from her seven seas high school." Grace said. "I didn't know you have a daughter." Clumsy said. "She has been traveling the world for a while. She graduated about a week ago and she wanted to spend some time with her friends before saying goodbye. Patrick is at the airport picking her up now. And with all of you here, it will make our celebration even more special." Grace said. "Well, we would be honored to meet her." Papa said. Suddenly, the door opened. "We're home." Patrick shouted out. He turned on the light. "Surprise!" Everyone shouted. "Mom!" Their daughter exclaimed. She ran to hug her mother. "It's wonderful to have you here again." Grace said, hugging her daughter. "Smurfs! It's great to have you here." Patrick said. "Smurfs?" She said, confused. She had a look at them. "Well, aren't they adorable?" She said. "Everyone, this is our daughter, Rose." Patrick said. Rose was a beautiful girl. She had long dark hair in a french braid, hazel eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a red short sleeve fitted crop top, a white high waisted skirt, black flats, a flower head band, a pearl necklace, and pearl earrings. "This is Papa, Clumsy, Smurfette, Vexy, and Grouchy." Grace said. "And who is that handsome smurf?" Rose asked, looking at Vanity. He was focused on his reflection. "This is Vanity." Papa said. "What a thrill this must be for you. No pictures please." Vanity said, still looking at himself. "Oh that's too bad. Your a very photogenic smurf." Rose said. "Why thank..." The minute he looked at Rose, he couldn't even look at himself. "Well, hello, gorgeous." He said. Rose smiled and blushed. "Sounds like somebody's in love." Smurfette said. She and Vexy giggled.

Later, the girls were hanging out together. Grace was doing Smurfette's hair and Rose was painting Vexy's nails. And telling stories about her travels around the world. "It must have been a smurfy time." Smurfette said. "Oh yes. I loved every minute of it. Going to Italy and having that amazing food, going to London and seeing Big Ben, going to Greece and seeing the ancient ruins in person. But my favorite place to visit was Paris. The sights, the shops, the hotels, the food, the music, everything was amazing there." Rose said, putting on a mud mask. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. She opened it. There was Vanity. "Hello, my dear. Mind if I join you?" He asked. "Well, we sort having some girl time, but alright." She said. She picked him up and placed him on her vanity. "Mind if I get a facial? I haven't had one in ages." He asked. "Not at all." Rose said. She took out a small paintbrush, dipped it in the mud, and spread it on Vanity's face. "There you are." She said. "Thank you, darling. Even with that mask on, you still look lovely." He said. "I bet you say that to a lot of girls." She said. "Actually, he was never focused on anyone but himself. Your the first girl who got him to take his eyes off of his mirror." Smurfette said. "Oh. Well, I agree that he is the handsomest smurf I have ever seen." Rose said. "Oh I like her." Vanity said. "Smurfette, dear. May I please borrow your wand for one minute?" He asked, sweetly. "Alright. What are you going to do with it?" Smurfette asked, handing over her wand. "You'll see." He said. He waved it around and made a white rose appear. "For you, my darling." He said. "Oh Vanity, thank you. How did you know white roses are my favorite?" Rose asked. "Just a lucky guess I suppose." He said, handing Smurfette her wand. She picked it up and put it in a vase. After a while, they washed off the masks. "Now I can give you this." Rose said. She gave Vanity a kiss on the cheek. "*nervous laughs* Oh my." He said. He placed his hand on his cheek and blushed. That night, everyone went to bed.

The next morning, Patrick went to work and Grace went out to take Blue to school and to hang out with her friends. Rose was left alone with the smurfs. She couldn't figure out what to wear. Vanity came in. "Hello, Rose. Are you coming for breakfast?" He asked. "Oh hello, Vanity. I'll be there as soon as I figure out what to wear today. I just can't figure it out though." She said. "Allow me." Vanity said. She picked him up and show him around her closet. He pointed to a floral print bell sleeve top, a pair of white jeans, and some cowgirl boots. She got dressed. She brushed her hair and put on a flower barrette, around her neck a long necklace with a feather pendant and feather earrings. "Well, how do I look?" She asked. "Lovely. Of course, you always do." Vanity said. She smiled. She picked him up and they went to the kitchen. She pulled out her father's laptop and played some music. She began singing and dancing along. "When you go will you take my love with you with your heartbeat. Over rivers, seas, mountains high and low. When you leave will you take my love with you with your heartbeat. All I want is bring back to me. When you go." She sang, angelically. "My goodness, darling. You have the voice of an angel." Vanity said. "Well, thank you." She said with a smile. She began cutting up fruits. "Papa, may I please use some of your smurf berries?" She asked "Of course." Papa said. He took some out of his satchel, and Rose squeezed out the juice from them and marinated the fruits she cut up. She mixed them up and put them on a plate. "There we go. Enjoy." She said. The smurfs digged in. "This is excellent." Vanity said. She sat down. "So, tell me what it's like in Smurfs Village." She said. "Oh it's beautiful there. We ride on storks." Smurfette said. "We have so many friends there. They are there for us and we are there for them." Vexy said. "We all take care of each other. And we accept one another no matter what." Clumsy said, tripping over a fork and nearly falling over the table. Rose caught him in her hands. "Sounds like fun." She said, putting him back on the table. "Yes it is. But there is a downside to our lives as well. And that is Gargamel. The evil wizard." Papa said. "Wait, isn't he that magician?" She asked. "Yes. As a matter of fact." Papa said. "I have to ask you something. Patrick and Grace are so young. How can they have a teenage daughter?" Grouchy asked. "Well, I was adopted. When I was 8 years old. I was raised in an orphanage for 8 years, dreaming about whether I am meant to see my real parents again. Until the Winslows adopted me and I never gave it a second thought. I was very happy that someone out there wanted me. But it still makes me wonder who my birth parents are." Rose said. "Didn't you ever ask the orphanage?" Papa asked. "I did once. But they had no idea where I came from. They just found me as a baby in Central Park all alone." She said. "I'm so sorry, Rose. I wish we could help you." Smurfette said. "Thank you. But I wouldn't even know where to start. Besides, I'm happy here. I love my parents and my little brother. I just wonder where I truly belong." She said, tearing up. "Oh don't cry, my dear. Your smile is what shows off your beauty." Vanity said, handing her a tissue. "Thank you." She said, wiping her tears away. "Don't worry. You find out who you are soon enough. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But someday." Papa said.

After a few days, "I believe it might be time for us to go home." Papa said. "Oh Papa, please don't make me leave Rose. I have never been enchanted with anyone more. Except for me of course." Vanity said. "Awwww your so sweet. I do wish I could go with you. I would love to see your world." Rose said. "Come with us then." Vanity said. "Really?" She asked. "Yes. You can live with us in the village. You can be part of our family." Smurfette said. "I don't know." Rose said. "You can go if you want. Whatever makes you happy, go for it." Grace said. "Really?" She asked. "I don't...well, I do want you...it's just so hard to let my little girl go." Patrick said. "Dad, I'm not a...Ok, so I'll always be your little girl." Rose said, hugging her father. "Alright, you can go. Just promise to come back." Patrick said. "I promise I'll visit." She said. "Great. We will leave tonight." Papa said. Rose ran to her room and tried to figure out what to bring. "Maybe I can help." Papa said. "I just need a pack." Rose took out her old backpack and placed it on the floor. Papa took out some magic dust and shrank everything in her room, which flew into the pack. "Thank you, Papa." She said, closing it. "Your welcome. Just don't open it until we get back to the village." Papa said. Before they knew it, it was time to go home. Rose hugged and kissed her parents and her brother goodbye. "We love you, honey." Grace said. "I love you all too." Rose said. They each took a crystal and they transported back to the village. During that travel, Rose shrank to Smurf size. The entire village was crowded around to welcome every smurf home. "And we have someone new joining our family. Everyone, this is Rose Winslow." Papa said. She stepped forward confidently and waved to everyone. "She's a sassy lass." Gutsy said. "Hi, pretty lady. I'm pretty too!" Hackus said. "Hey, how ya doing?" Hefty said. "Uhhhh hi, I'm Brai..." "Hi, I'm Greedy. You wanna share a cupcake?" Greedy asked. Rose laughed. "It's a pleasure to meet every single one of you. And I am honored to be part of your village." She said. She took time to get to know each of the smurfs. Quite a few of them found her attractive. But for each one who did, she said, "I'm flattered, but I am not interested. If it's alright, I would love to be your friend." And every single one she said that to, admired her honesty and took the pleasure of being her friend.

The next day, Handy got started on Rose's house. And the results were brilliant. "Thank you, Handy. I love it. Now I can decorate it." She said. She placed her backpack on the floor, opened it and everything in it arranged into her room. "Perfect." She said. "Whoa Nellie. Nice trick." Handy said. "Thanks. But tell that to Papa. He did that for me actually." She said. Later that day, Tailor came by with some clothes for her. She quickly tried them on and looked in the mirror. She had on a white off the shoulder blouse, a red corset, a red skirt, and black flats. And it fit perfectly. She added a crystal heart necklace, crystal stud earrings, and a rose in her curled hair. "Thank you, Tailor. It's perfect." She said. "My pleasure, Rose. I have to say, you look very nice in that outfit." He said. Later, Jokey stopped by. "Hi, Rose. I got you a present." He said. "Thank you, Jokey." She said, opening it. Inside was a bouquet of daisies. "Oh Jokey, their lovely. Thank you so much." She said. "My way of saying, welcome to the village." He said. Over the next few days, she explored the village, had fun with all the smurfs, and enjoyed every minute of it. Vanity, who has been admiring her from afar, was getting ready to ask her on a date. He got a bouquet of lilacs and knocked on her door. "Come in." She shouted. He walked in. "Oh hello, Vanity." She said with a smile. "Hello, my dear." He said. "Are those for me?" She asked. "Indeed they are." He said, handing them to her. "Thank you, they're lovely." She said. "Not quite as lovely as you." He said. Rose blushed. She got a vase, put some water in and placed the flowers in it. "Rose, would you care to go out tonight?" He asked. "Like a date?" She asked. "Maybe." He said. "Well, alright. I would love to go out with you." She said, with a smile. "Wonderful. See you tonight then, my dear." He said. He left. "Yay! My first date!" Rose said, excitedly. "Wait. What am I going to wear?" She rushed to her closet and searched for something amazing, until she found it. That night, Vanity came to Rose's cottage and knocked on the door. She opened it. The minute he laid his eyes in her, he couldn't look at anything else. Not even his own reflection. She was wearing a gold one shoulder bell sleeve cocktail dress, gold high heels, gold dangling earrings, a gold diamond necklace and she had her hair in a side bun. "Hello, Vanity." She said. "My goodness, you are absolutley gorgeous." He said. "Thank you." She said, blushing. "So, where are we going?" Vanity took her hands. "Its a surprise. Close your eyes." He said. She nodded and did as she was told. Vanity took her hands and lead her to a place. "Alright. You can open those lovely eyes now." He said. She smiled and opened them. Right in front of her was table set for two. "This is so sweet. Did you do this for me?" She asked. "I certaintly did. Except I had Chef Smurf cook our food." He said. "Well, it's still sweet and it is sweet of him to cook for us." She said. They both sat down. After dinner, "The food was exquisite. I never ate that fancy of dishes since I went to Paris." She said. "Ooh la la. You went to Paris? Oh it was wonderful there." He said. "You went there too? You'll have to tell me the story sometime." She said. "Duly noted." Vanity snapped his fingers and music started playing. "May I have this dance, my dear?" He asked. "I'd be delighted." She said. He took her hands and they danced the night away. Smurfette and Vexy watched quietly and noticed how happy Vanity and Rose are. Later, Vanity took Rose home. "I had a wonderful time with you, Vanity. I hope we can do it again sometime." She said. "For you, my darling, I would do it anytime." He said. She smiled and kissed him.

The next morning, Rose woke up, got dressed in a jumpsuit and sneakers, tied her hair in a braid, and went for a jog around the village. Hefty saw her jogging and caught up to her. "Mind if I join you, angel face?" He asked, with a smirk. "Not at all." She said, smiling. They jogged together. "So, how do you like the village?" He asked. "Oh it's wonderful. So sunny, fun everywhere you go, and everyone here is really nice. I love it here." She said. "Good to hear." He said. They stopped to take a breath. "You definetly get a lot of attention from the others." He said. "That be a first. But it feels good to be noticed." She said. "Good to hear. Well, I gotta go. Nice talking to ya, doll face." He said. "Listen, I'll make a deal with you. You never call me doll face again and I will make sure you and Smurfette get together. Deal?" She asked. "What? How did you know?" Hefty asked. "I see the way you look at her. I mean, I see the way most of the smurfs look at her, but your look is different from the others. Its more lovingly. More passionate. Besides, I think you both would be adorable together. So, deal?" She asked. "Deal." He said. He ran off. Rose went back to her house, dressed in something casual and went to Handy's work shop for some wood and rope. She went back to her house, tied the two ropes along a beam that went across the ceiling, poke some holes in the wood, put the ropes through them, and she made herself a swing in her house. Vanity knocked on her door. "Come in." She called out. He stepped inside and saw her swinging. "It's always refreshing to see my beauty smiling." He said. "Oh your such a charmer." She said. She took his hand and hopped him up on the swing. "So, what's up?" She asked. "Just wanted to see you." He said, taking her hands. "Well, I am always happy to see you." She said. "You know, I never thought I would see anything more gorgeous than me. And now that I have met you, I stand corrected. But I still never get tired of looking at myself. As long as I am looking at you too." He said, looking at both his and her reflections. "Oh Vanity. You are such an amazing smurf." She said. She turned him towards her and kissed him. They walked down to the stream together. "Well, hello you handsome hunk of smurf. And a vision of lovelieness along with you." He said to their reflection. He noticed that Rose looked a bit depressed. "What's the matter, dear?" He asked. "Oh I just wonder who I really am. Like I said back in New York, I have no idea where I came from. I love my parents and my brother. But it would be nice to know where I come from and who I am." Rose said, staring at her reflection. Vanity wrapped his arms around her waist, raised her chin up, looking her in the eyes. "Rose, a while ago, Smurfette had the same problem, then Papa taught her it doesn't matter where you come from. What matters is who you choose to be." He said. "But I don't know who I choose to be." She said. "You will. One day." He said, stroking her hair. She smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Over the next few months, Vanity and Rose have been inseparable. And then, the Blue Moon Festival time came. Rose wanted to make it special, because it was her first one in smurf village. She got some help from Party Planner and they arranged to make it a dance. Full of music, dancing, games, food, and so much more. Rose got the ideas from her prom. And she was crowned prom queen. "Darling, this will be the best Blue Moon Festival ever. Thanks to you." Party Planner said. "Well, I had some help from you too. So thank you for your help." Rose said. The night of the festival came. The smurfs all dressed their best. The boys in tuxedos and the girls in nice dresses. Vanity searched for Rose but couldn't find her anywhere. Until, he turned around. All eyes were on her. She was wearing a beautiful tea green mermaid dress with a flowing skirt, white heels, a crystal heart pendant around her neck, crystal earrings, and her hair curled with glitter. Vanity slowly walked towards her. "Why your the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He said. He took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you." She said, blushing. "May I have this dance?" He asked. "I'd be delighted." She said. They danced so beautifully together. Everyone watched them. "Aren't they wonderful together?" Smurfette asked. "Indeed they are." Papa said. And then, the blue moon shined upon the village. It was an incredible sight. "Oh my. I never have seen such an exotic sight." Rose said. Vanity looked at her. "I have. And I never want to take my eyes off of her." He said, taking her hands. "Oh Vanity." Rose said, with a smiled. "I love you, Rose. I truly love you with all my heart." He said. "I love you, Vanity. I always have." She said. "Not that I have low self esteem, but why do you love me?" Vanity chuckled. "Your beautiful." He said. "Well, thank you. But what else?" She asked. "What else?" He asked, confused. "Is beauty all that matters to you?" She asked. Vanity never really thought about it. But now that she asked, "Well, there is more than beauty I see in you. I just can't quite describe it. But it is something amazing." He said. "I can live with that." She said. Vanity pulled her close and kissed her.

Papa gathered everyone to the town square and has Rose up on stage with him. "Exactly one year ago today, Rose Winslow came to live with us. So, by my decree, today will be Rose Day." Papa said. Everyone cheered. Vanity could only gazed upon her lovingly. Smooth started up the band. Everyone started dancing. "Everyone, there is something I have never done before. And I want to do it right now for all of you. And that is sing in front of a crowd." Rose said. She gave Smooth Smurf a music sheet. "You got it, little lady." He said. She began to sing. "Cause I got the wind in my hair and a song in my heart and the fun's only startin. I got a skip in my step and I haven't a care. And everything life ought to be, it's all gonna happen to me out there. And I'll find it I swear. With the wind in my hair." When she finished, everyone applauded. Vanity helped her off the stage and kissed her. "Wonderful. Simply wonderful." He said. Papa walked up to them and said, "Rose, I don't mean to pry, but where did you get that necklace?" Rose looked down at her crystal heart necklace. "I have always had it. I don't know where it came from. Maybe from my birth parents." She said. "I have a feeling that may be the symbol of the king and queen. You do share a resemblance to Queen Marion. You could be Princess Rosetta" He said. "Oh that's impossible. If I came from here, how did I end up in New York?" She said. "I feel an adventure coming on. What do you say, Papa? Should we help the lass?" Gutsy asked. Hefty, Smurfette, Brainy, and Clumsy walked over. "This may help Rose find out who her birth parents are." Smurfette said. "Come on, Papa. It could be fun." Hefty said. Papa thought it over a moment. "Alright. Let's do it." He said. "Thanks, guys. I owe you one." Rose said. "Don't worry about it, lass. You paying me by giving me an adventure." Gutsy said. "And I want to help my new sister." Smurfette said. "As for me, I would do anything for you because I love you." Vanity said, taking her hands. That night, the smurfs made their way to the old castle. Everything was covered in dust. All the smurfs split up and search the castle. Vanity and Rose made their way to the jewel room. But when they got there, everything was gone. "Everyone must have stolen them when the king and queen died." Rose said. Vanity noticed something shining under the floor. They lifted up the floor board and saw a beautiful crown on diamond hearts, fitted for a princess. "Oh it's beautiful." Rose said. "Legend has it, the one who wears the crown rules the land for the rest of her days. And it must be meant for you." Papa said. "Could I really be the princess?" She asked herself. All of a sudden, everyone was being picked up and thrown into a sack. They were eventually taken out and standing there was Gargamel. "I finally caught you miserable little smurfs." He said. "Gargamel, we don;t have time for this. We found the lost princess Rosetta and she needs to be crowned before someone else finds it." Papa said. "The lost princess?" Gargamel repeated. He looked in the cage and saw Rose getting up. "There is a resemblance." He said, letting her out. He waved his wand and made her her original size again. "And very lovely. But still don't care. I can keep her around for a wife." He said. "Wait. How about this? You let us go and return to the castle so I can claim my throne and family's name again and I promise to pay you very handsomely in gold and jewels. Do we have a deal?" Rose asked. Gargamel thought it over. "Very well. But I am going with you to make sure you don't pull any jokes." He said. "Alright. Now let them out." She said. He opened the cage and set the smurfs free.

They all went back to the castle. They saw hundreds of people in the throne room. And a girl who was about to be crown. Rose knew who she was. It was a horrible girl who was very mean to her while she was on her seven seas high school. "Jane? Oh no. We have to stop them!" She said. "Indeed we do. Someone who isn't in the royal family can't wear the crown or they will be cursed with bad luck through their family, unless the crown was given by the family." Papa said. Rose raced to them. "Stop!" She shouted. Everyone looked at her. "I am making a claim to the throne, because I am Princess Rosetta, daughter of King Theodore and Queen Marion." Everyone was amazed. "Impossible! The princess died with the royal family years ago! Now crown Jane and make her queen!" Jane's mother shouted. "But Madam, she looks exactly like..." Before the advisor could finish, Jane's mother tried to grab the crown. "We have to crown my daughter!" She shouted. When she pulled the crown out of the advisor's hands, it slipped and flew across the room. Vanity then caught it. Tossed it to Hefty, then to Smurfette, then to Gutsy, then to Brainy, then to Papa, then to Clumsy, but Clumsy let it slip out of his hands before he could toss it to Rose. Jane picked it up. She looked at her mother and then at Rose. She knew she had to make the right choice. She stepped to Rose and gave it to her. Rose placed it on. It began to glow. Sparks spun around her. Her peasent dress turned into a beautiful sapphire blue ballgown covered in glitter and a sheer cyan fabric around her waist, along with silver shoes, and her hair curled in a ponytail. "Oh my darling Rose is a beauty." Vanity said. The magic spread through the castle. Everything that was dusty and empty, was now bright and new. The jewel room even filled back up. "It IS Princess Rosetta." Someone shouted. Everyone cheered. "You pathetic child! After everything I have done! I had to kill the king and queen so you could rule the kingdom!" Jane's mother exclaimed to her daughter. Everyone gasped. "You killed my parents?" Rose asked. Realizing what she just said, she tried to run away. But before she could, the smurfs took a rope, Vanity took one side and Papa took the other side. They tightened it from one side on the door way to the other, causing her to trip. "Guards, seize her!" Rose said. The guards took her away. "Let go of me! I said let go! Jane has to rule the kingdom! I will get you for this, Rosetta!" She shouted. "Everyone. All my life I have been wondering who my birth parents are. But I never knew how happy I was with what I had. I had wonderful parents who adopted me. An adorable little brother. Amazing friends. And someone who truly loves me. So, I wish to give the throne to Jane." Rose said. "What? But, Rose, I was so awful to you. I only wanted the throne because we thought you were gone. But now that we know your alive, it didn't seem fair." Jane said. "And that's why I am letting you rule the kingdom. I wouldn't be wearing this crown if it weren't for you. But you have to promise me you will rule with kindness, honor, generosity, and a good heart." Rose said. "I promise. And to say thank you, I'm letting you keep the crown. *whispers* I have 4 of them back home." Jane said. "Thank you." Rose said. They hugged each other. Rose paid Gargamel as promised. And Gargamel brought her back to smurf size and let them go. "Why would you give up your kingdom?" Vanity asked. "Because I'm already happy with what I have. You." Rose said, taking his hand. "Oh darling. I have never felt so loved by anyone except you. Well, there is me, but you show more love towards me than I ever did to myself." He said.

Over the next few weeks, everything was so peaceful and happy in the village. As promised, Jane ruled with a good heart. Gargamel had enough money for a new home, spells, food, and so much more, so he never bothered the smurfs again. One day, Rose was alone by the stream, watching the fish swim around. Until she heard a noise coming from the bushes. She moved closer and was captured and stuffed in a sack. After an hour, the smurfs started looking for her. Vanity was the most worried. "Oh my poor darling. What if she is dead? What if we never find her? What if she left us forever?" He said. "Enough, Scaredy brains! One Panicky Smurf is enough. We'll find her." Gutsy said. "Don't worry, Vanity. Everything will be alright." Smurfette said. Meanwhile, Rose woke up and saw she was tied to a chair. And to top it off, she was her normal size again. Suddenly, a handsome man walked up to her. "Princess Rosetta. It has been years since I last saw you. Of course, you were only a baby then." He said. "Who are you?" Rose asked. "I am Prince Alec. You and I were arranged to be married. When we thought you were dead, I lost the kingdom I was supposed to gain. But since you are alive, I still have a chance. If we marry like our parents wanted." He said. "Never!" Rose said. "Perhaps I wasn't clear. I am not asking you, I am ordering you." He said. "I am sorry. I have given my kingdom away to a friend. I gave up the royal life. So, I'm afraid you will have to find someone else." She said. "You will be mine!" He shouted. "Never! Never! Never! I love another!" She said. "I bet he doesn't really love you. He isn't even here to save you." He said. "Oh yes he is!" A voice shouted. Alec and Rose looked up and there was Vanity and all the smurfs on the window sill. They all jumped down and attacked Alec. Vanity tried to untie the ropes. "I knew you would come." She said. "I will always be there for you, darling." Vanity said. She was freed and she kicked Alec in the back. "Serves you right." She said. The smurfs and her were about to leave until, Alec shot a poison spell at Rose. She began to grow more pale than she was before, her eyes started turning red, and she couldn't breathe. She fell to her knees and then to the ground. "NO!" Vanity said, rushing over to her. She began to shrink to her smurf size. "No please, Rose. Don't leave me. Please. Some smurf do something! Any smurf!" He shouted. Papa went up to him. "I'm sorry, Vanity. I'm afraid it's too late." He said. So beautiful even in death, the smurfs couldn't find it in their hearts to bury her. So, Smurfette and Vexy arranged a blank part of the village with daisies and lilies circling Rose, she was dressed in a long casual light blue dress with white flowers in her hair. The smurfs circled her hand in hand. Vanity went up to her, raised her head and held her close. "I love you, Rose. I now know why I do. Not just for your beauty. Your kindness, humor, intellegance, loyalty, honesty, everything you have I love. Goodbye, my one and only true love." He said, weepingly. He kissed her lips and cried into her. Suddenly, he felt something move. He looked up. Rose was alive. "Vanity?" She said. "Rose? Your alive?" He said. She smiled. "You saved me." She said. The other smurfs looked up and saw Rose was awake. Everyone started cheering. Vanity picked her up and spun her around. "I meant every word of what I said. I love you for everything that makes you wonderful." He said. "And I you." Rose said. She leaned in and kissed him. As time went on, Vanity was falling in love with Rose even more everyday. He figured it was time. He left a note on her door. She read, "My darling Rosetta. Meet me tonight on the hilltop by the willow tree and dress nice. Of course you look nice in anything. Love, Vanity" That night, Rose dressed in a red dress with lace sleeves and a black skirt, along with a ruby necklace, ruby earrings, and her hair in a side braid. She went to the willow tree and saw Vanity there dressed in a very nice suit. "Ah there you are, darling. And while your a vision of loveliness everyday, you are ever more tonight." He said. He took her hand and kissed it. "How sweet. This view is so inspiring." She said. "Yes. I like to sit here in the shade and admire my reflection." He said. "That's my Vanity. Now what is it you wanted me here for?" She asked. "Oh right. *takes her hands* Rosetta Winslow, ever since I met you, I have never even wanted to look at myself if your not with me. I want us to be together forever. *kneels down* Rose, will you marry me?" He asked, hold out a ring. "Oh Vanity. Yes. YES!" She said. He placed the ring on her finger. She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

After a month, their wedding day came. Everyone was leaving for Patrick and Grace's apartment. (You didn't think Rose was going to get married without her parents, did you?) The girls took the transportation crystals and arrived at the apartment. Patrick and Grace were still getting ready. Grandpa Victor was helping Blue with his suit. Grace took the girls into Rose's old room. Smurfette was helping Rose with her wedding dress. Vexy was doing Rose's hair. And Grace was making a bouquet for her. Until she was ready. She looked in the mirror. "Oh it's wonderful." She said, spinning around. Her dress was exactly like Princess Diana's favorite dress. (You can search that online, it's beautiful) She had on her white heels, her crystal necklace, crystal earrings, her hair up in a bun with her tiara and veil, and long white gloves. "Thank you both so much." She said, hugging them. "No problem. What are sisters for?" Smurfette asked. "I actually have something for you girls too." Rose said. She gave them two white boxes. They both opened them and inside were dresses. Smurfette's was a light pink one shoulder long dress and pink heels. Vexy had a deep purple strapless cocktail dress and purple flats. "Wow. Their beautiful. Thanks, Rose." Vexy said. "Your welcome." Rose said. "How do you feel, sweetie?" Grace asked. "I am so nervous and excited at the same time. Mom, what do you do when you get nervous?" Rose asked. "Well, I take a deep breath and tell myself everything will be alright. Vanity is the luckiest smurf ever. Now two attractive people will become one. That will make you both twice as attractive." Grace said. "Thanks, mom." Rose said. They hugged. It was time. Everyone went to central park and took their seats. Everything was covered in flower and the sun's light reflected off the colors. Everyone took their seats. Vanity kept whispering to himself "It will be ok. It will be ok." The music started up and Rose walked down the aisle. Vanity lost his breath the minute he gazed upon his beautiful bride. He took her hand. "We are gathered here today to join Vanity Smurf and Rosetta Winslow together as one." Papa said. "Do you, Vanity, take Rosetta as your wife in sickness and in health, in happiness and sadness as long as you both shall live?" Papa asked. "I do." Vanity said. "And do you, Rosetta, take Vanity as your husband in sickness and in health, in happiness and sadness as long as you both shall live?" Papa asked. There was a pause. Rose started getting nervous. She took a deep breath and said, "I do." Vanity pulled her to him and kissed her. Everyone applauded. Rose took Vanity's arm and they both made their way back up the aisle. At the reception, everyone started to dance. As promised, Rose helped Hefty get Smurfette. They danced together with no one else. Vanity pulled Rose to the small waterfall where they came to New York the first time. "Do you love me, Vanity? Until the day I die?" She asked. "No. Much longer than that." He said. They took each others hands and said, "For longer than forever." They moved in closer to each other and kissed. They were never happier.

THE END


End file.
